Artemis Queen
"My mother died so I could live. She took that shot from Slade to keep me safe and I'll be damned if I let her last act of motherly love go to waste." - Artemis to Dinah. Artemis Queen, also known as Arsenal, '''is a vigilante and the daughter of Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan. Biography Artemis was born sometime after Clark made his debut as Superman. One night, when Artemis was eight, Chloe was putting her to bed. After that, Chloe went back out to the living room where she was promptly shot by an awoken Slade Wilson. He left, leaving poor Artemis to discover the dead body of her mother. Years later and Artemis is now eighteen. She's being cared for by Dinah Lance, aka Black Canary, who has become a surrogate aunt to her. Her father, Oliver, is frequently busy with work as the mayor of Star City and has quit being Green Arrow ever since his wife died. Artemis discovers her father's old gear and costume and decides that it's time to hunt down the man who killed her mother. She modifies her father's costume and gear, giving them a red theme. She took on the code name Arsenal and began fighting crime. Her crime fighting escapades don't go unnoticed by the Justice League, and Wonder Woman and Impulse are sent to capture her. Upon capturing her and discovering her identity, the League aren't sure what to do. They offer her a place on the team and she surprisingly doesn't take it. She instead wishes to "help the little people" and returns to Star City. She would later cross paths with and form a partnership with Connor Kent AKA Superboy. Together, they would track down Slade and defeat him once and for all. Together they also fight villains such as Captain Cold, Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, and many others. Personality Artemis is very headstrong and courageous, sometimes running headfirst into danger. Her father always liked to call her "a hand grenade that wouldn't stop exploding." But despite all that, she is shown to be genuinely caring and has a strong sense of justice. She also suffers from a bit of survivor's guilt over the death of her mother. Appearance Artemis is a short girl, standing in at 5'3. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a curvy but athletic body. She is frequently commented on how beautiful she looks. Powers and Abilities * '''Archer - '''Artemis, though not nearly as skilled as her father, does show promising potential with a bow and arrow. She can hit targets with relative ease but does tend to miss at times. * '''Martial Artist - Artemis can hold her own in a fight without a bow and arrow. She was trained by Dinah. * Multilingualism - Artemis can speak many different languages. She can speak French, Russian, German, Japanese, and many others. Equipment * Bow and Arrows - Her father's old bow and arrow set. She modified them by painting them red. * '''Arsenal Costume - '''Artemis's costume is a variation of her father's. She modified its figure to accommodate for a more feminine body and gave it red colors instead of green. Gallery Category:Vigilantes Category:Superheroes Category:Smallville Characters